1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to flooring systems for gymnasiums and the like.
2. Reference to Prior Art
Attention is directed to the following United States Patents:
______________________________________ 1,828,842 J. F. Loucks October 27, 1931 2,573,482 P. G. Peik October 30, 1951 2,605,867 G. I. Goodwin August 5, 1952 2,950,789 Davis, et al. August 30, 1960 3,164,227 Davis, et al. January 5, 1965 3,473,281 R. E. Omholt October 21, 1969 3,979,867 Sowinski September 14, 1976 3,566,569 Coke, et al. March 2, 1971 4,526,418 Martin July 2, 1985 ______________________________________